


Help Me Lead

by Captain_Lexa



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Humiliation, M/M, Size Kink, Top Peter, Top Peter Parker, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Lexa/pseuds/Captain_Lexa
Summary: Peter tries his hand at topping for the first time.





	Help Me Lead

_“Please, Daddy,” _Peter whined, lips curled into a pout against Tony’s throat. “I just wanna make you feel good.”

The answering laugh rumbled beneath his mouth. “Baby boy, how can you expect me to feel anything with that tiny thing you call a cock?”

“But… Daddy-“

“Don’t _‘but Daddy’ _me. Look at yourself, Peter. Who do you think you’re gonna get off with that?”

By this point, Peter was getting desperate, rutting his little cock against Tony’s thigh and watching the pathetically small amount of cum dribble out onto his skin. “I’ll give you whatever you want,” He whimpered, hips stuttering when Tony just laughed again.

“What the hell do I need you to give me, when I can already take whatever I want?”

“You do _not-“_

“I do too.”

They locked eyes for just a second, Tony grinning with that amused twinkle in his eyes and Peter shy and embarrassed, before it dawned on him. Quickly overpowering the older man with his own enhanced strength, Peter pinned both arms above his head with one hand, grinning himself now as he nudged Tony’s thighs apart.

“Pete, what the fuck?”

“I don’t need you to give me anything, if I can just take whatever I want, right Daddy?” He answered with feigned innocence.

Tony gave a put out sigh, head dropping back against the pillows. “You don’t have the tools, sweetheart.”

Visibly frustrated now, Peter reached between them, fumbling for his cock before directing it to the hole he’d just been playing with. He’d used three fingers then, just like Tony did his first time.

“Fuck,” Peter gasped, hips stuttering as he pushed his cocklet in with one thrust, double over onto Tony’s chest. His daddy felt so slick and hot around him, he couldn’t help but keep grinding, panting softly against Tony’s neck.

“What are you waiting for, Peter? _Just push it in.”_

“It… it is in, Daddy.”

Tony had to glance down between them to be certain, but once he did, he gave a whole hearted laugh that made Peter’s face light up in shame “Oh baby boy, you’re even smaller than I thought.”

“Shut up!” Lashing out, Peter slammed into Tony, hoping to make him feel even the smallest ounce of pleasure. Instead, Tony just laughed some more, bringing confused tears of frustration to the young boy’s eyes. He felt so hot all over— spurred on and even excited by the humiliation of not being able to please his daddy.

Over and over, he just continued to pump his hips, humping Tony’s ass frantically with absolutely no finesse. “You feel _so good,_” He groaned, voice wrecked and wet with the strain of his tears.

“I wish I could say the same,” Tony sighed, watching with complete disinterest. “At least add a finger, kid. Fuck, give me _something_ to feel.”

Just as obedient as when he was getting fucked into a drooling toy, Peter slowed his hips just enough to thrust one finger in alongside his cock. He couldn’t help but mewl when it made Tony feel that much tighter.

“There we go,” Tony sighed, even though his cock was still soft against his belly. “Always listen so well. Can’t help acting like a bottom even when you get to use that dumb little cock, huh?”

“Uh-uh,” Shaking his head vehemently, Peter leaned up for a kiss, faltering when he saw Tony reaching for his phone. “Are you… are you taking a picture of me?”

“I’m checking the time,” Tony drawled, unimpressed as if the very idea of trying to commemorate this moment was ridiculous. Then, throwing his phone back down onto the mattress, he wrapped his legs around Peter’s waist- forcing the boy to give a broken mewl as he was pushed deeper. “Daddy needs you to hurry up and cum now, baby.”

“I’m _trying_,” Peter cried, his blotchy tear stained proof of that.

“It’s not that hard. Just use your little cock, and-“

“It’s not enough!”

A few seconds passed with nothing more than Peter’s little sobs as his hips echoed sloppily off of Tony’s, and then-

“Of course,” Rolling his eyes, Tony reached around, nudging his finger against Peter’s hole. The result was instant as the boy’s thrusts got even shallower, as if he were fighting not to pull out and fuck himself on Tony’s hand entirely. “Look at that. Your dumb cock can’t even get _you_ off, can it, baby?”

“I can’t help it,” Peter whimpered, head falling back with his loudest moan yet as Tony finally pushed his finger inside.

“I know. Poor boy’s too much of a slut to know any better,” This time, Peter didn’t even think to argue. He just nodded dumbly, slamming himself back as hard as he could against Tony’s finger before fucking back into his hole with ragged breaths.

“C’mon, baby, Daddy’s got work to do,” Tony urged, obviously impatient by this point. “He doesn’t have time to lay around like some stupid cock whore like you.”

Between the embarrassment and the finger that was fucking him better than his own cock could Tony, Peter cried out, holding himself up on two shaky arms as he finished inside his daddy. When he finally collapsed, it was more on accident than anything that his cock slipped out.


End file.
